


Danganronpa V3 Oneshots

by Michteaa0034



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michteaa0034/pseuds/Michteaa0034
Summary: A collection of one-shots I write for fun that I'm moving over here from my Wattpad!Original Description:ALL CHARACTERS ARE AGED UP TO 18 ⚠SEXUALIZING MINORS IS NOT OKAY ⚠Just some ideas I have and wanna write down! I love V3 so much, I am a multi-shipper so please don't harass me for liking these ships;-;⚠I do swear, also Kokichi and Miu. no further explanation needed⚠
Kudos: 3





	1. Golden Autumn (Saiouma)

Brightly colored fallen leaves crunched under running feet. The detective hurriedly chased after the short leader who had, previously stolen his beloved hat. Poor Shuichi was panting and out of breath as he took rushed steps after the small purple-haired boy.

He stumbled a little, "K-kokichi please! G-give, *Huff* my hat back to me! " He had stopped, hands on his knees and panting like a dog.

Kokichi had paused his escape too, leaning on his heels back and forth, probably a nervous habit. "Not unless you can catch me Shumai!! " Enthusiasm filled his voice, he was having fun. Having his crush chase him around the school grounds was, exhilarating. The much-needed energy that surged through him made him bound forward, starting his game of chase again. Kokichi could hear a small, delighted sigh come from the navy boy, a small smile bloomed on his face, that spread to a wide smile. A shit-eating smile at that. Leaves started crackling again, Shuichi chasing after Kokichi once again.

The hunt for his hat continued. The two boys spent hours upon hours chasing each other around the campus. Shuichi even ran into Kirumi once, asking if Kokichi had gone in a certain direction. It was near sunset, the two sat in the grass of the courtyard and caught their breath. Shuichi was laying down on the grass like a starfish, face quite flushed from Ouma's teasing and nagging.

Suddenly Kokichi was hoisted up by the detective boy, held in his arms which were surprisingly strong. He felt safe, a little too safe for his comfort level. Kokichi struggled a little bit to break free but the hands around him tightened, not in a harmful way, but... comforting way.

"Oh, c'mon Shuichi don't tease me like this! I'm not your wife!! " A smile grew from that comment, a slight, unnoticed smile.  
"I wasn't teasing you Ouma, I was doing this! " Kokichi felt Saihara's hat get snatched off his head.

"H-hey! That's not fair Shumai!!! " Ouma's cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk's and they were slightly red too. Adorable, so damn adorable.

Shuichi let the Panta fanatic down and put his hat back on to get it taken again, this time more gently.

" You're eyes are so pretty y'know that Shuichi?" Kokichi gaze had softened, and Shuichi had grown flustered.

"They're just like the sun, so bright and beautiful, sometimes I see stars in them. They radiate a warmth I've never seen before..."

Ouma's hands grasped the brim of the detective hat. They shook a little, his purple irises glare at the ground.

Soft, warm, and tender hands cradle his. The grip a little too loose, like the other person, was afraid of stepping over boundaries, ones never to be crossed over. Kokichi glanced up, met with the coziest grin he's seen in his life. It was small, a little nervous but it was genuine.

"Kokichi, if you're worried if I'm upset I-I'm not. Not in the slightest... " One of the hands left him and went up to his face, caressing his jaw with care and love.

The next phrase came out as a whisper, but kokichi could hear it, loud and clear.

"Those amethyst eyes of yours, so full of mystery, mysteries I want to solve. How I love them, and how I love you, Kokichi Ouma. "

The two blushed, the next actions quick but lasted for what seemed like decades. Soft lips that tasted of sweet grape and tea met the faint flavor of coffee. Purple and yellow orbs met each other with a loving gaze. Shuichi's hands grasped Kokichi's face tenderly. The orange sunset behind them, leaves of yellow, red, and brown fluttered around them. A golden hue on everything, making it cozy and warm.

The two separated and a couple of moments pass.

"I love you too, Shuichi Saihara, my Ultimate Detective. "


	2. Cold (Saiouma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi gets a cold from being outside too much and Shuichi takes care of him!

Kokichi was prancing around on the snow-blanketed courtyard, having a snowball fight with most if not all the other students. Kaito had nailed him in the face with a snowball,,, multiple times. He was a good shot for an astronaut! Then there was Ouma, he could barely throw the ammo in a straight line, and his hands were shaking a little bit due to not having gloves, a stupid choice might I add.

"Hey guys, it's getting colder out and darker! We should all go inside and warm up! " Kiibo called his tone a little sluggish. Probably because his metal body was getting cold. The 15 students went inside of the Dining Hall, each kicking off crunchy white snow from their boots. Some were shaking a little, Kirumi went to go grab blankets and make hot cocoa for everyone. When she had come back, a tray of steamy hot chocolate and blankets in hand, the chatter started. Shuichi, Kaito, Maki, and surprisingly, Kokichi were all chattering until a small, cat-like sneeze from Kokichi cut Kaito off.

"K-kokichi maybe you were in the cold for too long, " Shuichi had mumbled and went to wrap a fluffy fleece blanket or the purple male's shoulders.

"Nope! I think I'm fi- Achoo! " Another sneeze came from him and a little sniffle after, his nose red.

"Such a cute sneeze for a little brat like you, Kokichi! " Kaito commented, resulting in a small punch from Maki.

"Yeah, l-let's get you to your room... " The detective lead the shorter boy away and down the hallway. The short journey to the dorm rooms was filled with a couple more sneezes and coughs. When the two arrived at the door, Kokichi unlocked it and let the detective in with him. "Maybe you should change into warmer clothes? " Shuichi muttered then walked to Kokichi's closet, pulling out sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt that looked warm. "H-here these should keep you warm. "

"Thank you Shumai! " Kokichi then started removing his shirt to which the shy detective turned around and blushed, fixated on the wall. "You can turn around now Saihara-chan!" The sweatshirt was a little big, kinda strange since all of the clothes in a student's dorm should fit them but Shuichi paid no mind to it. Kokichi looked pretty damn cute in oversized clothes.

"Kokichi, I think you should get some rest...You need it if you're sick! " Shuichi's face was begging the shorter boy to go to bed, even if it was only 10. At that moment, the monitor lit up in Kokichi's dorm, Monokuma sitting there looking bored as all hell.

"This is a school announcement, it's now 10 pm, blah blah blah, go to hell to sleep." The monitor powered off in a split second.

Kokichi stumbled to the bed and flopped under the covers. "Fine! This is only because you're my beloved Saihara!" A faint blush crept to the detective's pale face.

"Thank you, Kichi." Shuichi smiled at the other but started to walk away and towards the door entrance.

A faint plea of need came from behind Shuichi, "Saihara, please don't leave I don't wanna be by myself... " The taller boy paused, stunned but started removing his shirt anyways, a lighter and softer cotton shirt underneath. He crawled in bed with the other. Kokichi ducked under Shuichi's arm and laid his head on the boy's chest, it was quite comfy and kinda squishy. Like a girl's! He took note of this for a session of teasing later. The two drifted off to sleep, Shuichi soothingly stroking Kokichi's hair, and the smaller of the two nestled into a warm chest.

~In the morning~

Shuichi felt a small finger jab at his face, opening his eyes slowly and squinting at the bright light in front of the window. "Mooorninggggg sleepyyyyy heeeaadd!!!! " A chipper voice rang out, startling Shuichi and making him jump wide awake. A long pause of silence soon followed it. A minute into the staring, a small delicate sneeze came from Shuichi.

"I think I gotcha sick Saihara-chan! " Giggles followed soon after making the now infected boy even more tired.  
"I'm going back to sleep, " With that, he shut his eyes again and slept peacefully


	3. Butterflies (Saiouma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi brings Shuichi to the new Addition at the School for Gifted Juveniles!

A small hand grasped the detective's and sharply pulled him towards the dining hall's door, interrupting his, "important" conversation with Kaito. A startled yelp followed by a couple of questions followed suit, getting no answers out of the elusive supreme leader. The two were rushing down the hallway, of course, Kokichi was taking the lead since Shuichi had no fucking clue where their destination was. He soon found out- after being tugged through the entrance hall and around the side of the school through the tall grass -was a giant glass dome. He could see blurs of bright colors through the frosted glass panels. The sun was quite bright today, hurting the introvert's eyes.

Saihara finally got a grasp on the situation, instantly blurring out a question he had on his mind- detective habit he picked up- "So, Ouma-kun where the hell are we..??"

"Ah! My beloved Saihara finally caught up to what I'm up too huh! " Kokcihi had a wide grin while saying this, hm.. a little suspicious. Shuichi let it slip this time, the grin a little too cute to seem evil this time, it seemed a smidge genuine. His hand was dropped, some amount of disappointment creeping into his mind. But, he pushed it away and focused on the person in front of him. "Hmmm let's go inside now Shumai! I'm getting cod!! " It came out as a whine but it seemed like a lie. A shrug followed this though and continued down the dirt path that leads to the snow globe-like structure. The steel door was a little warm due to the summer sun and it creaked when opening, a loud bang that followed when closed.

Shuichi's golden eyes widen at the beautiful picture in front of him. Bright flowers were covering the ground, pinks, purple, and light cyans. The dark green stems, leaves, and vines contrasted against the bright lime and lively trees. Then he saw them, butterflies fluttering around. A purple one flew in front of his eyes at that moment then went to land on a pink butterfly bush a few meters away.

Kokichi giggled a little, "Do you like it? " He fiddled with his scarf a little and looked away while pulling it in front of his face.

Shuichi paused for a second still looking around at the beautiful flowers, "L-like it? I love it Ouma! It's so pretty, almost as pretty as you.. " The last part he of course mumbled under his breath, although he had a feeling Kokichi heard it loud and clear. The answer was met with a little 'niheehee' that sounded a little too light for this experience to have malicious intent.

Kokichi then strolled forward into the middle of the dome. Shuichi followed, gazing at the various florals that surrounded the two, he gathered a few and made a flower crown of orange tulips, yellow buttercups, and some pale yellow roses, a couple of dandelions sprinkled in there. He plopped it on his head, but his ahoge of course sprang free, as it always did. A little sigh was emitted from the detective.

Kokichi glanced over his shoulder, purple eyes staring at the flower crown, "That looks cute one you, it brings out your eyes! " The flirty tone made the other boy blush a little and hum in agreement.

There was silence until Kokichi walked to the edge of a large clearing and sat down in the shade, patting the ground next to him, silently asking for Shuichi to join him. A nod and smile from the taller boy said he was glad too. They sat in quiet for a little bit. There wasn't really anything to talk about so they just sat in a comfortable void. The rustle of leaves was in the background and Shuichi looked around still spotting butterflies dancing. Kokichi sat with his legs crossed and stared at his hands.

A few minutes a deep blue butterfly landed on his finger, it looked like a swallowtail, but the coloring was different. Gonta probably knew what it was named. He filed that thought away later so he could ask, he needed evidence though so Shuichi took out his Monopad.

"Hey, Ouma, don't move for a second okay? " This statement confused Kokichi but he went with it and stayed still, flexing his finger a little where the butterfly sat. A small click went off, making it obvious that Shuichi had taken a picture. "Thank you Ouma-kun" Shuichi looked at the picture, Kokichi looks so at ease, Shuichi smiled at this thought but kept it to himself.

"Hey, Shuichi,"

"Hm? Yeah, Kokichi? "

Kokichi turned his head to the other boy and had a small smile while looking down at the blue butterfly that has surprisingly, still stayed on his finger.

"You're beautiful, just like this butterfly. " Small flecks of dust glowed in the air, giving Ouma an ethereal look. The compliment, of course, caught the detective way off guard. He flushed and tried to glance away but his golden eyes were fixated on Ouma's purple ones.

"Ah- w-well you're very pretty yourself Ouma-kun... Your eyes are just like amethyst... They reflect light and sparkle every time you get excited! And not to mention that contagious grin of yours, even if it's a little unsettling sometimes it's still quite charming! -" Shuichi stopped, realizing he was rambling hopelessly about his crush to his crush!!!

His pale hands clamped down over his own agape mouth, him turning redder and this time looking down at the grass they sat on. He lowered his hands slowly and twisted a strand of grass in his hands. A quick glance back at Kokichi left him looking twice.

A smile, a genuine, hopeful, and love-filled smile was on Ouma's face. Then he saw a few small tears in the rim of Kokichi's eyes. Did he say the wrong thing?? Oh no, Shuichi began to apologize, "Ouma- I'm sorry if I caused you to stress I didn't mean t-" He was interrupted.

"No Saihara, you didn't say anything wrong... You said all the right things in fact. " He wiped his eyes with his sleeve

Kokichi found himself in a tight embrace, a small and wavering voice whispered words in his ear, "Kokichi Ouma, I- I love you! " Small tears fell from golden eyes and fell to the grass with a small pitter-patter.

Kokichi held Shuichi's shoulders and gently pushed him back, wiping the tears off his face. "I'm not going to lie now, not this time. Shuichi Saihara, I love you too, and I promise you... it's no lie. " Even if Kokichi was going to continue, he couldn't. Shuichi, with a burst of happiness and overwhelming joy, had rushed forward and grasped Ouma's face and enveloped his lips in a warm and loving kiss. His fingers made its way to weave into purple curls that were silky and smooth.

Kokichi slung his arms around Shuichi's shoulders and kissed back. It only lasted about half a minute until the two pulled away into a fit of small giggles. Kokichi tugged Shuichi up and as the two stood and separated, the supreme leader held out his hand like he was making a deal.

"Hey Shuichi, would you like to become my boyfriend and second king of my evil secret organization? " His tone a little flirty and joking but Saihara got the point.

With a little giggle, "Of course I would Kokichi! " The two shared another short peck on the lips and hugged each other. Shuichi even picked Kokichi up by the waist and twirled him around laughing, the flower crown stayed on the whole time since his ahoge was so damn stubborn. The two held hands and chatted all the way to the dining hall, pushing the doors open and forgot that they had 14 other friends awaiting their arrival. Of course, Kaede and Kaito noticed the two holding hands as they awkwardly stood in the doorway.

Kaede screeched out a very loud, "CONGRATS!!! " and bounded towards the two and hugged them tightly. Soon followed with Kaito slapping Shuichi's shoulder.

"Good job bro! " Kaito grinned and asked a couple of questions like, who asked who and such.

Miu of course asked the most absurd question, "So are ya two fuckin' each other now? " That earned a sharp glare from Kokichi and Shuichi to become very flustered.

"Not yet, you cum slut! " That comment earned a startled whimper from Miu and a quick slap on the head from Shuichi. "Ouch...! I was just kidding Shumai... Geez!"

"Next time you're apologizing to Miu, Kokichi!" That made everyone a little surprised that Saihara had actually suggested making the Kokcihi Ouma apologize. What surprised everyone more was that the short male huffed and just nodded in agreement.

The rest of the night went smooth as ice, Kirumi served everyone Poké for dinner. As a special treat, she made one for Shuichi and Kokcihi to share. Salmon and tuna Poké, with spicy mayo. The mayo made Kokichi claim his mouth was on fire and chugged a whole bottle of Panta in one go. A concerned Shuichi asked Kirumi for some water, for Ouma of course. The other laughed, the dinner wasn't tense this time it was relaxed and left everyone with a warm feeling in their hearts. Everyone stayed in the dining hall 'til the nighttime announcement, except for a few early birds that went to their rooms to get some extra rest. The remaining students parted ways at the door.

Shuichi got a small knock at his door when he was reading at around midnight. He opened the door to see a sleepy Ouma with dark circles, dressed in his obnoxiously colored underwear and a large shirt.

"Couldn't sleep? " Shuichi questions, although the answer was obvious as Kokcihi nodded and pushed through the door and collapsed onto the detective's bed and passed dut immediately. His scent probably made it easier for Kokcihi to relax.

Shuichi decided he was sick of reading and turned the lights off quietly. He snuggled into bed next to the short boy. His sleeping face was cute, his mouth was open- him drooling a bit, kinda gross but Shuichi didn't care -and he snorted like a cat. As soon as Shuichi settles into the bed, taking off his shirt and changing into sweat pants, Kokichi lays his head on the detective's chest and nuzzled into it affectionately. That made Shuichi smile softy then drift off to sleep himself as he put his hand on Kokichi's back. Let's just say those two slept several hours over the morning announcement because they were so tired.


	4. Unhealthy Obession (Amasai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi gets a little of his Pregame personality back and things get,,, a little out of hand
> 
> ⚠Warning! Pregame Shuichi, sexual content, swearing, Trans Shuichi⚠
> 
> Be prepared this is a long one guys!

"Okay kiddos!!! It's a new motive tiiimmeee!!!" Monokuma's mechanical voice blared throughout the small gym that everyone was gathered in. Of course, there had been no killings yet but everyone was still nervous about the new motive. So, someone spoke up.

"So, what's it gonna be this time Monokuma!" Kokichi's voice was a little more enthusiastic, probably a cover for his anxiety.

"Well, you get to choose one student that gets some of their previous personality back! You select a student by a majority vote!" The loud metal-clanking laughter followed the Bear's statement. "Everyone look at your Monopads, please! You will use the same voting systems that the class trials have!"

Everyone murmured their concerns but whipped out their tablets anyways. Monokuma said a brief goodbye, along with the Monokubs, and disappeared to Atua knows where.

"So, who we gonna pick?" Kaito stood near Maki and Shuichi, turning to the soon-to-be helpless detective.

"Welllll I think it should be someone interesting~!" Of course, Kokichi had said that in his radio sing-song voice...

"Atua thinks it should be Shuichi!" Angie chimes, which draws everyone's attention to her victim.

"W-what-?? Why me? " Shuichi took a step back due to the intrigued stares. All eyes were on him, making him look away and pull down the brim of his hat with his fingertips.

"Yeah! I toooootally agree with that!! Saihara-chan is interesting" The liar agreed the second Shuichi was suggested.

Everyone started affirming that idea until a deep and calm voice broke up the chatter.

"Hey, maybe we should not bombard Saihara-kun with this responsibly, right Kaito-?" Rantaro looked towards the astronaut for backup and quickly received it.

"Yeah, guys! Let's lay off on the discussion part alright? My sidekick doesn't need to be stressed out!" He threw Shuichi a thumbs up and got a very thankful nod in return.

Monokuma came back at the moment, even though all they had discussed was Saihara.

"So, have you come up with who's gettin' their precious memories back?"

Everyone nodded in confirmation towards the bear.

"Alrighty! Then cash in your votes, and you can't take them back ya' hear me?! They're final once you click that submit button!! No take-backsies. "

You could hear consistent ringing throughout the gym, everyone racking up their votes. Shuichi looked around nervously and tapped Rantaro Amami on his mono pad. The guy was mysterious, no known talent, and had an ominous aura.

The singing stopped after a couple of minutes and the tension in the room rose a lot quicker than it meant to.

"Okie-Dokie, everybody's votes are in! Let's see the lucky winner! "A giant screen raised down from the ceiling behind Monokuma and a slot machine-like image was displayed. Little pixelated versions of all the students spun round and round. The lever was pulled and the spinning sped up then slowed down in a nice decline.

One slot clicked in. Shuichi Saihara's avatar was on the screen.

Another clicked in. Yet another detective was there.

The last slot rolled and then it popped up.

Shuichi, again. Three in a row.

"Looks like our little detective won!!" The bear let out a roar of a laugh, knowing what's to come for the poor boy.

A look of dread came over Shuichi's face. Apologetic glances were shot his way and a few muttered out variations of 'Sorry Shuichi'.

What happened next, he wasn't sure. Everything went black for him. A flashback-light had been used on him of course.

Rantaro and Kokichi took him to his dorm and set him on the bed and waited for him to awaken.

Shuichi's POV

I woke up in a room I don't remember seeing before. It wasn't my bedroom, well... I guess it could be? I sat up and groaned, my head hurt like hell. I must have fallen or something, pretty hard too.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned my head towards the person, my eyes were lidded and my vision was a little blurry still.

"Hey, Shuichi..? Can you hear me?" I sort of recognized the voice... Rantaro?

"Y-yeah I can hear you." My voice cracked a little, probably from not talking in a while or sleeping. My eyes opened a little more and my vision was clearer too.

Looking up I was met with Amami and Ouma sitting by what seems to be my bed..?

"Where am I?" My voice was a little raspy but not far from its usual tone.

"Uhm... Your, dorm?" I heard Kokichi speak and I turned to him. His outfit was different, it looked a little like the one he doodled for the- wait a second.

"Am I, in a killing game by any chance Ouma-kun?"

The liar's face dropped a little when Shuichi had dropped the first name basis. "Yeah you are, how'd you know?" The purple boy glanced at his nails and admired them a little.

So that explains the outfits, personality change, and dorms

Rantaro hands the still hazy detective a glass of water. Now that Shuichi got a good look at Rantaro, he was attractive.

And apparently, his mouth thought it too.

"Damn you're pretty." Shuichi had been looking Amami straight in the face at that time. He usually blurted out things as a habit he gained.

"I'm- sorry?" Rantaro was awestruck to be exact. So was Ouma. The Shuichi they knew was calm, shy, and kept to himself. Usually too nervous to even compliment anyone!

Shuichi misunderstood it as Rantaro didn't hear him so he repeated himself while looking to the side and sipping water. "I said 'Damn you're pretty".

Amami rubbed the back of his neck from, nerves? Embarrassment? Probably both knowing him.

3rd Peron POV

That evening consisted of everyone meeting the new Shuichi. Some people grimaced at how,,, unusual his behavior was. Others like Ouma were happy with the new and "improved" detective. He now hung out with Amami more than anyone else and glared at Kaito. For reasons unknown to the others of course.

Ouma had gotten a little jealous at first, but then started hanging out with Kiibo and surprisingly Miu more.

That led to the current discussion because they didn't exactly trust Shuichi anymore. He had a crazed look on his face a couple of times and gotten a nose bleed from the mention of dead bodies and a trial. So, someone had to have him stay in their dorm.

"Why not have him stay with Ran-chan? The two of them have gotten prettyyy close~!" Ouma commented suggestively, which to no one's surprise, Shuichi didn't fluster or stutter at the teasing.

"Alright sure, if Amami is okay with it!" Saihara sounded a little excited about it actually. A nod from Rantaro sealed the deal, and the two were off.

Shuichi was rambling on about Kirigiri, which Rantaro found quite cute and genuinely listened to the shorter boy babble. The two had agreed to move some of Shuichi's things to Rantaro's dorm. The two had to sleep in Rantaro's bed of course.

It was getting late, an hour past the nighttime announcement. Shuichi had passed out from exhaustion right as he hit the bed. That was an hour ago and now he's spooning Rantaro and muttering in his sleep.

That muttering soon turned, into... moans? They sounded kind of pained at first but Rantaro quickly realized what the most likely answer was.

Shuichi Saihara of all people was having a wet dream next to him.

Rantaro was taken out of his thoughts by a small whimper that came from Shuichi. The smaller one had at this point taken Rantaro's leg in between his and started grinding on it. His shirt also being grasped by the other's pale and slender hands.

The bulge between his legs was growing the more Shuichi let out little noises and murmurs of his name. He'd had enough, turning towards Shuichi fully and shaking him lightly. After a few moments, Saihara awoke with lidded eyes to a flushed Rantaro and some traces of drool running down his chin.

His yellow eyes widened a little then they dilated, still keeping their hostility somehow.

For the first time, Rantaro stuttered. "S-Shuichi, would you like help..?"

Shuichi's panting figure nodded in acceptance and he wrapped his arms around Amami's neck. Their lips met and it turned hot and heavy pretty quickly seeing as they were two horny and pent-up teenagers. Shuichi submitted quickly to Rantaro's dominance and let out small moans of pleasure. The thin hands of the mystery student ghosted Shuichi's sides and made him twitch and shiver.

"Hey, Shuichi can I take off your shirt?" Rantaro wanted consent first, and he wanted it to be clear.

"Y-Yeah you can... Oh, and you already know that I- have scars right?" Shuichi looked worried, scared even.

"Yes, I do know you have scars. The you before well, you told us about it. And it doesn't change a thing about how I feel, okay?" Rantaro gently placed his hand on Shuichi's cheek and rubbed a circle over his soft skin.

Shuichi smiles softly and thanked the other quietly, asking for him to soon continue.

Shirts are yanked off quickly and Rantaro dives for Shuichi's neck first, leaving bite marks and sucking hickeys onto his pale skin. Yikes, those are gonna be hard to cover up... Shuichi was an absolute mess, drool was running down his chin and his nails dug into Amami's shoulders.

"M-More Amami please- I want more of you..." Shuichi was breathless, but could still beg in his state. That lit something in Rantaro because he wanted to hear more begging, but he guessed he could wait. With one final lick up Saihara's neck, he leaned back and admired his work a little until Shuichi whined. This time he was a little more forward and grabbed Rantaro's hand, placing it on his bare chest.

Amami's skilled finger rubbed Shuichi's chest and toyed with his nipples, making the detective moan louder. The walls were soundproof, at least Monokuma had mentioned it. If not then, the others were going to have a startling wake-up call.

"Ah- A- Ama- mi, I want you i-inside of me!" Shuichi's hand darted down to the hard-on that bulged out from boxers. His small hand gingerly stroked it through the thin fabric and rubbed the head. A few groans escaped Amami at the new contact and sensation.

Rantaro trailed his hand between Shuichi's legs and rubbed small circles on the boy's clit. "Are you sure you want this, Shuichi?" His voice was breathy and husky.

"Y-yes I'm sure." The detective's voice was stern, considering the situation. Although that didn't stop him from luring Rantaro in more. "Please fill me with your thick cum, Daddy~"

That gave Amami butterflies in his stomach and his dick agreed that he couldn't wait any longer. He stripped off his boxers quicker than ever before and took his shaft in hand. The head lined up with Shuichi's entrance, and he guessed lube wasn't needed with how wet the other boy already was.

Rantaro looked up at Shuichi one last time and received a nod that he was ready. Rantaro pushed into the detective, not stopping until he bottomed out and was panting. Walls clenched around the thick cock that penetrated the boy.

"Fuck, Shuichi you're- you're so tight~" A few more grunts were growled out from the mystery student. He started moving his hips teasingly, slowly inching in and back out of Saihara's pussy.

"Ah- R-Rantaro please go f-aster hhhn~" The thrusting sped up immediately, Shuichi's hole sucked in Rantaro's cock as he moved back and forth. Soon enough the detective was being pounded into the bed, with Rantaro above him. Some sweat dropped from his forehead onto the bottom's chest. "Hah~ f-fuck Rantaro!" Shuichi was getting destroyed, he had saliva running down his face and tears brimming his lower lash line, face flushed red.

Rantaro went in for a kiss, his tongue prodded at the other's lips and slid in when they opened. He could feel Shuichi's moans and whimpers get caught in his throat. Their lips disconnected and they both painted for air.

"Shit, Shuichi I'm close, you feel so good~" Rantaro pushed his hips faster and harder, warning more needy yelps and moans from the boy under him.

"Please cum inside me R-Rantaro! Don't worry I'm on the pill. " Shuichi just kept moaning after that, a loud scream coming from his throat when Rantaro rammed his dick right into his g-spot. Between Amami going to rub his clit again and the pounding of his pussy, Shuichi's body couldn't handle any more pleasure. He came all over Rantaro's cock with a loud, drawn-out moan.

Saihara's warm insides then squeezed around Rantaro, making him moan and shoot his load deep into Shuichi. He pulled out after catching his breath and looking at the mess of Shuichi's entrance. Clear fluids mixed with his semen spilled out of the hole, making Shuichi's thighs twitch. Deep red hickeys and bite marks littered pale collar bones and Shuichi's yellow eyes were clouded with must.

"Mmm- hah Rantaro I can feel it dripping out of me.." Two slender fingers then reached down and scooped at some of the cum that dropped from his overflowing cunt. Then he licked his fingers clean and smiled at the taste. "Can we cuddle now?" The detective's voice became more light and groggy, he did just have his brains fucked out.

Rantaro just answered with a grin and 'mhm' before flopping beside the detective and draping his arms around the thin pale waist of his lower. Well, were they lovers now? They could discuss that in the morning he supposed. Soft snores concluded that as well as his eyes slowly drifting shut.


End file.
